Yugioh! DE - Episode 067
Round One III Synopsis The U.S. Junior Championship Day One duels come to an end. Summary Cole vs. Sophia Cole's opening duel against Sophia continues, and while Sophia is once again without monsters, Cole is bothered that she is not bothered by not having monsters for combat. Cole believes that he's been playing into Sophia's hand. Cole then disregards it. He looks at "Saber Slash" in his hand, which will win him the duel no matter what Sophia plays. Sophia begins her turn by summoning "Dandylion", a card which Cole admits can be problematic. Sophia then activates "Fantasy Ceremony," sacrificing "Dandylion" to Special Summon a second "Fantasy Puppeteer" from her Deck in Defense Position. Because "Dandylion" was sent to the Graveyard, Sophia Special Summons two "Fluff Tokens" in Defense Position. Sophia tunes her two "Fluff Tokens" with "Fantasy Puppeteer" to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Fantasy Puppet Yoruko" in Attack Position a monster with 0 ATK or DEF. Sophia has "Yoruko" attacks "Gardestrike". the "X-Saber" slashes through "Yoruko" but Sophia takes no battle damage and her monster is not destroyed by battle. In addition, all damage she would have taken is inflicted to Cole instead, reducing Cole's LP to 1600. Sophie finally claims the momentum of the duel and equips “Yoruko” with “Heart of Clear Water”, so it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. She ends her turn. Cole draws and points to his "Saber Slash", which would allow him to destroy "Heart of Clear Water" but not "Yoruko". Before Cole can delve deeper into his thoughts, Sophia activates "Battle Mania," forcing all of Cole's Attack Position monsters to attack this turn, and none can change their Battle Positions this turn. The emcee explains that with "Sophia's Trap", he's forced to attack with "Gardestrike", and considering "Yoruko's" effect, the damage would be inflicted back onto Cole losing the duel. The emcee explains that Cole's only option is to get rid of "Gardestrike" and summon a monster in Defense Position to bide some time. Cole looks at the card he draws and mocks the notion of Defense Position. Cole says his monsters hate playing defense and so does he. He'll only play Defense Position if necessary and with the card he drew it's no necessary. Cole starts his turn by Summoning "X-Saber Palomuro", a Tuner Monster. Cole notes he could use "Saber Slash" now but he does not know if "Yoruko" would be destroyed with "Heart of Clear Water" and cannot risk it. He admits the emcee is right that Sophia is a tactical move away from victory. Therefore, Cole announces a Synchro Summon. He tunes “Gardestrike” with “Palomuro” to Synchro Summon “XX-Saber Hyunlei” in Attack Position, which Sophia notes he must attack with so she wins the duel. Cole says he's not done with his Main Phase yet. Cole activates “Hyunlei’s” effect to destroy up to 3 Spell/Traps on the field upon Synchro Summon and he has “Heart of Clear Water” destroyed, meaning "Yoruko" can now be destroyed by card effects, and upsetting Sophia. Cole applauds Sophia's tactics, which punishes brutal offense, but he's about calculated brutality, not raw brutality. Cole cements this claim by activating “Saber Slash” to destroy face-up cards up to the number of Attack Position “X-Saber” monsters he controls, and Cole has “Yoruko” destroyed. Sophia's field and hand are empty, and Cole iterates that by "Battle Mania's" effect, he must attack. Cole has “Hyunlei” charge forth and attack directly. During the attack, Cole puts on a malicious grin and considers using his powers to make the attack real but when "Hyunlei" looks back in disapproval, he changes his mind at the last minute. "Hyunlei's" attack completes, and Sophia's Life Points drop to 0. Cole wins the first duel of the tournament, and the crowd cheers for him. Maya vs. Warren Maya has lost her "Darkblaze Dragon" to Warren's empowered "Mermaid Knight", and her field is empty with only 800 LP to spare. Maya draws her "Tyrant Dragon", her favorite card, causing her to smile. Maya first summons “Dragon Knight of Creation” and uses its effect to send itself and a card in her hand "Tyrant Dragon", to the GY to Special Summon “Darkblaze Dragon” from her GY in Attack Position. Maya repeats the effect of her Dragon that its stats double upon being Special Summoned from the GY. Maya sets one card and equips “Darkblaze” with “Axe of Despair” increasing its ATK by 1000 to a grand 3400, causing Warren to lightly glare. Maya enters her Battle Phase and has “Darkblaze” destroy “Mermaid Knight” in a sea of flames, and while "Tornado Wall" still prevents Warren from taking Battle Damage, "Darkblaze Dragon's" second effect inflicts damage equal to “Mermaid Knight’s” original ATK, leaving him with 1000 Life Points. Maya ends her turn. Warren draws and Maya wishes to activate her trap, but she needs to wait to make sure her trap goes uninterrupted. Warren first activates “Salvage” to add “Mermaid Knight” and "Amphibious Bugroth MK-3” to his hand from his GY. Warren then Normal Summons “Amphibious Bugroth MK-3” and immediately uses its effect to attack directly. Maya notes Warren has one card in his hand besides "Mermaid Knight", but she has no choice but to use her trap. Unknown to her Warren's other final card is "Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus". Maya interrupts Warren's attack by activating “Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai” sacrificing “Darkblaze”, a FIRE monster, and inflicting damage equal to its original ATK of 1200. Maya's trap resolved before "Amphibious Bugroth MK-3's" attack resolves. Warren's 1000 Life Points drop to 0, winning Maya the duel, and she is thrilled. Cameron vs. Anthony Back in Times Square, Cameron's simply play infuriates Anthony. He notes he feels like he's dueling a wall. After Cameron's simple turn Anthony gets infuriated demanding to know if Cameron is even taking this duel seriously. Cameron responds that he is but Anthony asks why Cameron is not playing any real cards, nor is he attacking. Cameron responds by asking why when he's winning and hasn't taken any damage Anthony is determined to make that change. Anthony Normal Summons "The Agent of Miracles – Jupiter" who boasts 1800 ATK. "Jupiter" attacks "Fire Princess"; Cameron activates "D2 Shield," doubling "Fire Princess’" DEF before damage calculation. Due to "Sanctuary in the Sky", however, Anthony suffers no reflect damage. Anthony is frustrated as his attacks continue to fail. He sets one card. The emcee states that Cameron has not declared an attack, has not taken damage, nor played a monster on the field other than "Fire Princess." However, if Anthony does not devise a way to destroy the "Fire Princess" with 3000 DEF, he will lose the duel. Even so, the audience want Cameron to demonstrate action and attack, which amuses Clarissa who is now understanding Cameron's tactic. It's beyond a "Darklord Marie" - "Fire Princess" combo; he's doing just as he did against Raymond, baiting the opponent to use their best cards and overplay while he conducts very simple turns or simple counters. As Cameron begins his turn, Anthony has grown furious with Cameron's passiveness. Before the Standby Phase, Anthony activates "Light of Judgment" by discarding a LIGHT monster. He can now send a card Cameron controls to his GY and he has the light of his Trap consume "Fire Princess" into oblivion. The Standby Phase begins and "Darklord Marie" further increases Cameron's LP. Cameron says he does not know much about Fairy cards but he's aware of the general "Sanctuary in the Sky" theme. He knows "Light of Judgment" has two effects or options, rather. Cameron says the light could have allowed Anthony to see the cards in his hand and discard one. Cameron says that beyond "Fire Princess's" DEF, she wasn't much of a threat and Anthony was bound to destroy her in time. Cameron says Anthony is too antsy. If Anthony had analyzed his hand, Anthony would know the monster he's about to summon. Cameron Normal Summons "Fairy Bow", a Tuner monster with 1000 ATK. Cameron explains that if "Fairy Bow" if the only monster he controls, she can attack directly and "The Sanctuary in the Sky" cannot protect against direct attacks, which leaves Anthony with 1000 Life Points. Cameron adds that after "Fairy Bow" attacks, she is automatically forced into Defense Position. Cameron ends his turn. Cameron is close to victory and his parents continue to cheer loudly for him. Avalon still wishes to see the fabled "Genex" cards, but Cameron has only played three monsters for the entire duel. Anthony admits to himself that he has limited turns to win this duel. He sacrifices two copies of "Mystical Shine Ball" to Tribute Summon "Master Hyperion" his strongest monster. Anthony announces "Hyperion’s" effect. He banishes a copy of "Mystical Shine Ball" from his Graveyard to destroy "Fairy Bow," which is obliterated in a righteous bolt of lightning, and Cameron's Life Points would not survive a series of direct attacks. However, the emcee notes that Cameron still has 2 set Spell/Traps he can trigger to defend himself. Anthony decides to mitigate the damage by explaining that because "Sanctuary in the Sky" is face-up on the field, "Hyperion" can activate its effect once more, so Anthony banishes a second "Mystical Shine Ball" to destroy one of Cameron's set Spell/Traps, revealed to be "Blazing Mirror Force". Upon the trap's revelation, everyone sees Cameron's endgame. He would steadily gain LP and inflict damage via "Fire Princess" then when the time was ready he'd activates "Blazing Mirror Force" to destroy all of Anthony's monsters then inflict damage to both players equal to half the total ATK of all. Cameron would survive the recoil, but Anthony would not. Anthony admires the plan but says the duel is over. He has "Saturn" attack first and attack directly. As she attacks, Cameron snaps his fingers, and "Saturn" is stopped inches from Cameron, Anthony wondering why. "Saturn" is shown held by a molten fist from the ground. The fist then forms a volcano and erupts, destroying Saturn. Cameron reveals he activated "Prison Flame," the facedown he's had since the beginning of the beginning of the duel. Cameron explains his trap's effect, which destroys the attacking "Saturn" an Anthony takes Life Points equal to half of "Saturn's" ATK. "Saturn" erupts and holographic molten lava descends and explodes on Anthony, depleting his Life Points and winning Cameron the duel. Cameron remains stoic but cannot help but crack a smile as the audience cheers. Plane On a plane, Shy awakens from her flight, having come from Corinthia Island. She has arrived in New York City. Shy lightly stretches and checks her phone as the people ahead of her grab their bags off the plane. Shy checks her phone and opens a text from Georgina, her roommate from school. Georgina informs Shy that Cameron and Maya are participating in the U.S. Junior Championship in New York. Another text reveals that both of them won their duels. Shy immediately surfs the internet, which confirms Georgina's texts. She sees an online replay of Cameron's "Prison Flame" trap that wins the duel in Times Square with the relieved smile that followed. Featured Duels Cameron Tribble vs. Anthony Meyers *''Duel continued from previous episode'' Anthony has 2000 LP and 2 cards in his hand. He controls 3 copies of "Mystical Shine Ball" (500/500) in Attack Position and Field Spell: "The Sanctuary in the Sky". Cameron has 4200 LP and 2 cards in his hand. He controls "Fire Princess" (1300/1500) in Attack Position and 3 set Spell/Traps. Turn 5: Anthony Anthony Normal Summons "The Agent of Miracles – Jupiter" (1800/1000). "Jupiter" attacks "Fire Princess"; Cameron activates "D2 Shield," doubling "Fire Princess’" DEF before damage calculation (1500 > 3000). Due to "Sanctuary in the Sky", however, Anthony suffers no reflect damage. Anthony sets one card. Turn 6: Cameron Cameron draws and Anthony activates "Light of Judgment" by discarding a LIGHT monster. He sends Cameron's "Fire Princess" this GY. During the Standby Phase, "Darklord Marie" activates from his GY to increase his LP by 200 (Cameron 4200 > 4400). Cameron Normal Summons "Fairy Bow" (1000/800). As the only monster Cameron controls, "Fairy Bow" can attack directly (Anthony 2000 > 1000). "Fairy Bow" is the automatically switched into Defense Position. Turn 7: Anthony Anthony sacrifices two copies of "Mystical Shine Ball" to Tribute Summon "Master Hyperion" (2700/2100). Anthony activates "Hyperion’s" effect, banishing a copy of "Mystical Shine Ball" from his GY to destroy "Fairy Bow." Since "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is face-up on the field, "Hyperion" can activate its effect once more, banishing a second "Mystical Shine Ball" from his GY to destroy one of Cameron’s facedowns, revealed to be "Blazing Mirror Force." "Saturn" attacks directly. Cameron activates "Prison Flame", discarding one card to negate "Saturn’s" attack and destroy it. Then Anthony takes damage equal to half "Saturn’s" ATK (Anthony 1000 > 0). Cameron wins Cole Flanagan vs. Sophia Marx *''Duel continued from previous episode'' Sophia has 2200 LP and 2 cards in her hand. She controls 1 set Spell/Trap. Cole has 3700 LP and 1 card in his hand. He controls "XX-Saber Gardestrike” (2100/1400) in Attack Position and 1 set Spell/Trap. Turn 5: Sophia Sophia Normal Summons "Dandylion" (300/300). She activates "Fantasy Ceremony," sacrificing "Dandylion" to Special Summon a second "Fantasy Puppeteer" (0/0) from her Deck in Defense Position. Because "Dandylion" was sent to the Graveyard, Sophia Special Summons two "Fluff Tokens" (0/0) in Defense Position. Sophia tunes her two "Fluff Tokens" with "Fantasy Puppeteer" to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Fantasy Puppet Yoruko" (0/0) in Attack Position. "Yoruko" attacks "Gardestrike"; however, Sophia takes no battle damage and all damage she would have taken is inflicted to Cole instead (Cole 3700 > 1600). She equips “Yoruko” with “Heart of Clear Water”, so it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Turn 6: Cole During Cole's Standby Phase, Sophia activates "Battle Mania," forcing all of Cole's Attack Position monsters to attack this turn, and none can change their Battle Positions this turn. Cole Normal Summons "X-Saber Palomuro" (200/300). He tunes “Gardestrike” with “Palomuro” to Synchro Summon “XX-Saber Hyunlei” (2300/1300) in Attack Position. Cole activates “Hyunlei’s” effect to destroy “Heart of Clear Water”. He then activates “Saber Slash” to destroy face-up cards up to the number of Attack Position “X-Saber” monsters he controls, and Cole has “Yoruko” destroyed. “Hyunlei” attacks directly (Sophia 2200 > 0). Cole wins. Maya Wright vs. Warren Oswald *''Duel continued from previous episode'' Maya has 800 LP and 4 cards in her hand. She controls no cards. Warren has 2500 LP and 1 card in his hand. He controls “Mermaid Knight” (3/2700/700) in Attack Position, Field Spell: "A Legendary Ocean", and Continuous Trap: "Tornado Wall". Turn 5: Maya Maya Normal Summons “Dragon Knight of Creation” (1800/1000) and uses its effect to send itself and a card in her hand to the GY to Special Summon “Darkblaze Dragon” (1200/1000) from her GY in Attack Position. Upon being Special Summoned from the GY, “Darkblaze’s” ATK/DEF double (1200/1000 → 2400/2000). Maya sets one card and equips “Darkblaze” with “Axe of Despair” increasing its ATK by 1000 ("Darkblaze": (2400 → 3400/2000). “Darkblaze” destroys “Mermaid Knight”, and its second effect inflicts damage equal to “Mermaid Knight’s” original ATK (Warren 2500 > 1000). Turn 6: Warren Warren activates “Salvage” to add “Mermaid Knight” and "Amphibious Bugroth MK-3” to his hand from his GY. Warren Normal Summons “Amphibious Bugroth MK-3”. “Amphibious Bugroth MK-3” attacks directly; Maya activates “Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai” sacrificing “Darkblaze” and inflicting damage equal to its original ATK (Warren 1000 > 0). Maya wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels Category:Maya's Duels Category:Cole's Duels